


Голос

by Natuzzi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Khan aka Killgrave, crossover with Jessica Jones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам Джессики Джонс. <br/>Хан загипнотизировал команду Энтерпрайз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос

Первым, кого, очнувшись, увидел Джим, был Маккой.

— И не надо драмы, — сразу предупредил тот. — Ты и умереть-то не успел.  
— Ты спас мне жизнь? — с улыбкой проговорил Джим.  
— Да, я приложил руку. Но тебе стоит поблагодарить его. — Маккой кивнул в сторону двери. 

Джим посмотрел туда, и вся его расслабленность тут же исчезла. В углу палаты стоял Хан.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?! — моментально напрягся Кирк. — Боунз, что происходит?

Он попытался усесться на больничной кровати, и Маккой тут же оказался рядом, чтобы не дать ему упасть. 

— Все в порядке, Джим, не дергайся так резко, сознание потеряешь.  
— Да какое там сознание! Боунз, это Хан!   
— Я знаю. Он спас тебе жизнь.  
— Подойди ко мне, доктор, — подал голос Хан.

Маккой тут же шагнул к нему, остановившись рядом. И что-то было в его устремленном на Хана взгляде, во всей его позе, от чего у Кирка поднялись все волоски на теле. Кирк вдруг понял, что они находятся в движении. «Энтерпрайз» летела куда-то, хотя из-за всего, что произошло перед тем, как Кирк умер, выходило, что она должна быть сейчас на верфи, и на генеральном ремонте. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Джим.  
— Хороший вопрос, капитан, — сказал Хан. — Давай проясним все сразу. Твои люди подчиняются мне.  
— Ага! — Кирк фыркнул. — Помечтай!   
— Доктор, — обратился Хан к Маккою, — на колени.  
И Маккой легко, без единой заминки опустился вниз.  
— Боунз… — потрясенно проговорил Джим.   
— Итак, я повторю еще раз, — сказал Хан. — Твои люди подчиняются мне. Не поднимай смуту и выполняй свою работу, и с ними ничего не случится. 

Он вышел из палаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, а Маккой поднялся с колен и как ни в чем не бывало обратился к Джиму.

— Так, ну что, давай проверим твое давление.

***

Хан убрал с «Энтерпрайз» всех членов команды инопланетных рас. Глядя, с какой непринужденностью люди выполняют все приказы Хана, Кирк поначалу испугался, что Хан попросту их убил. Но потом он отыскал падд Спока, который тот успел припрятать у Кирка в каюте.

Спок оставил послание. Прежде всего он сообщал, что Хан высадил всех инопланетян на планету в системе альфы Кита. Кирк очень надеялся, что атмосфера планеты пригодна для жизни, и что там есть хотя бы вода. Затем Спок коротко изложил то немногое, что сам успел выяснить, пока Хан не выслал их всех: Хан гипнотизировал людей своим голосом. Люди выполняли все что угодно, когда слышали его приказ, даже если нужно было причинить непоправимый вред себе или близкому человеку. 

Спок предполагал, что Хан не захватил «Энтерпрайз» в ту же минуту, как ступил на борт, исключительно потому, что некое хирургическое или химическое вмешательство купировало его способность к гипнозу. Однако его влияние было все равно довольно сильно, не зря же и Кирк, и Маккой, и многие другие члены экипажа безоговорочно поверили ему и согласились действовать по его плану. 

И последнее: эффект от голоса Хана был длительным, но все же постепенно сходил на нет, если Хана не было поблизости достаточно долго.  
Только вот Хан не давал никому передохнуть. Целыми днями он ходил по кораблю, возникая то в одном, то в другом отсеке, и отдавал новые приказы, затягивая людей в пучину подчинения все глубже и глубже.

***

После того, как Кирк прочел послание Спока, он испробовал силу Хана лишь один раз. На мостике он раз за разом приказывал Сулу развернуть «Энтерпрайз» и направить его к Земле. Когда рулевой не согласился, Кирк отпихнул его от штурвала и взялся за него сам. Сулу, оказавшись на полу, завопил, словно от боли, и в каком-то диком порыве кинулся на Кирка, осыпая его градом ударов. 

А потом на мостике появился Хан. 

Моментально оценив обстановку, он приказал Сулу остановиться. Тот замер рядом со своим креслом. Но не успел Кирк выдать Хану очередную порцию оскорблений, как Хан сказал:  
— Сулу, выстрели себе в ногу.

В ту же секунду Сулу выхватил фазер и выстрелил себе в бедро. Глухо застонав, он повалился на пол, сжимая рану.

— Вернуться к работе, — приказал Хан. 

И Сулу, позабыв о ноге, схватился за подлокотники своего кресла, уселся на место и снова взялся за штурвал. На опаленную фазером ногу он не обращал внимания.  
Хан взглянул на Кирка.

— В следующий раз я прикажу ему стрелять в голову, — спокойно сказал он. — А если и это тебя не научит, десять человек из экипажа отправятся на прогулку в открытый космос без костюмов защиты. И я заставлю тебя смотреть.   
И он покинул мостик.

Кирк, похолодев от ужаса, опустился в капитанское кресло и оглянулся. 

Никто из экипажа мостика в течение всего инцидента не оторвал глаз от своих экранов.

***

А вот на Кирка гипноз не действовал. Кровь самого же Хана обеспечила ему надежный иммунитет. Иногда они пересекались в инженерном отсеке, где Хан проводил большую часть времени. И когда Джим слышал, как он приказывает группе рабочих сделать что-нибудь, то не чувствовал в себе ни единого порыва подчиниться.  
Однако иногда он жалел об этом. Насколько легче было бы, если бы он жил в той же беззаботной дымке, как и его экипаж. Он повсюду видел довольных жизнью людей, хотя работать им приходилось вдвое больше оттого, что команда сократилась на добрую треть. 

Но после таких моментов слабости Кирк напоминал себе, что он единственная надежда своих людей. И даже если пока он не знает, как справиться с Ханом, как противостоять ему, чтобы при этом не погубить весь экипаж, он все равно не должен сдаваться. Надо просто подождать.

***

— Капитан, мы принимаем сигнал с Цети Альфа V, — сказала Ухура.

Кирк поначалу только горько усмехнулся. Все его сокомандники до сих пор уважительно называли его капитаном и даже исполняли его приказы, если те не шли вразрез с установками Хана. Кирк считал это особой формой издевательства, которую Хан придумал в отместку за то, что не может его контролировать.  
Но потом до него дошел смысл слов связистки. Сигнал. С Цети Альфа V. Той планеты, куда Хан высадил Спока.

— Изображение. Быстро, — скомандовал Кирк.

На экране возникли помехи, но сквозь них Кирк все же разглядел Спока.

— Спок! — воскликнул он.  
— Джим. Ты жив.   
— Да. Как у вас? Вы в порядке?  
— Пока да.  
— Что значит, пока?  
— На Цети Альфа V была вполне пригодная для существования биосфера. Если не считать некоторых неизвестных хищников, от которых приходится обороняться по ночам. Но спустя два дня после нашей высадки произошла катастрофа. По моим расчетам, шестая планета системы взорвалась. Из-за этого наша орбита сместилась, и начались песчаные бури. Вероятно, пройдет некоторое время, но эта планета неминуемо превратится в безжизненную пустыню.  
— Вот же черт, — проговорил Кирк. — Наверняка это дело рук Хана. Не могла же планета просто взорваться сразу после того, как вы прилетели в систему.  
— Да, статистически такое совпадение весьма маловероятно, — согласился Спок. — Джим, как вы?  
— Летим к границе альфа-квадранта. Он собирается покинуть пределы Федерации и выйти в глубокий космос.  
— Там вас будет сложнее найти.  
— Да. Я все еще пытаюсь придумать, как нам остановить его.  
— Его нужно удалить от людей не менее, чем на двенадцать часов.  
— Я знаю. Но как? Он столько не спит, лекарства на него не действуют. Газ пробовать боюсь, неизвестно, как он на него повлияет, но он угрожает выбросить людей в космос, если что-то такое случится.  
— Есть снотворное — кситамол, — сказал Спок. — Я забрал с собой и изучил все данные, которые мне и доктору Маккою удалось собрать, прежде чем он захватил корабль. Согласно им, кситамол должен его вырубить…  
— Добрый день, коммандер, — раздался сзади вкрадчивый голос Хана. 

Кирк похолодел. Спок тревожно подался вперед, словно хотел проникнуть на мостик прямо через экран.

— Фазеры в боевой режим, — приказал Хан.

Все находившиеся на мостике тут же достали оружие.

— Дулами к виску.

Экипаж подчинился.

— Стой, — выдавил Кирк, поняв, что именно сейчас произойдет. — Хан, ты не можешь.  
— Я предупреждал тебя, капитан. Ты решил, что я шучу? — Хан подошел к Ухуре. — Начнем с нее?  
— Убери от нее руки! — Спок со своей стороны стукнул по экрану, вызвав на нем волну помех.

Кирк метнулся к Хану, наверное, впервые подходя к нему настолько близко с того времени, как очнулся после смерти.

— Хан, послушай, она только приняла сигнал, — быстро заговорил он, глядя ему прямо в глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь его от мести. — Это же ее работа. Она просто делала то, что ты ей велел. Она не виновата, что сигнал был именно с той планеты! Она и слова ему не сказала!

Хан снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Наверное, ты прав, — сказал он.

Кирк медленно выдохнул, не веря, что у него получилось. А Хан взял Ухуру за подбородок, поднимая ее лицо к себе.

— Опусти фазер, — сказал он ей с улыбкой.

Ухура убрала оружие, глядя на него снизу вверх. 

— Я дам тебе более подробные инструкции, — проговорил Хан, опуская голос до глубокого бархатного шепота. — Ступай в мою каюту и жди меня. 

Он провел большим пальцем по ее губам и отступил. Ухура поднялась со своего места и, ни на кого не глядя, отправилась к турболифту.

Кирк не верил своим ушам.

— Если ты ее хоть пальцем тронешь… — начал Спок.

Но тут Хан нажал на пульт, обрывая связь. За обзорным экраном вновь возникла черная космическая пустота.

— Что ты хочешь с ней сделать?  
— Ничего такого, о чем следовало бы переживать, — пообещал Хан медовым голосом. — Ей все понравится, я тебе обещаю.  
— Хан, это низко, — попробовал еще раз Кирк. — Ты много чего натворил, но так не опускался. 

Хан посерьезнел и шагнул к нему.

— Все твое сопротивление, Кирк, — сказал он, проникновенно заглядывая ему в глаза, — весь твой страх происходит от нежелания быть частью нашей новой дружной семьи. Если бы ты хотя бы попробовал осознать, что я не желаю зла никому на этом корабле, ты бы так не беспокоился. И жизнь твоя стала бы куда легче.

Он отступил, но Кирк поймал его за локоть. Хан, не ожидавший такой наглости, удивленно поднял брови.

— Послушай. Просто… — Кирк собрался с духом. Ему было не по себе, но подставить Ухуру он не мог однозначно. — Я. Я могу пойти к тебе вместо нее. Когда человек с тобой по доброй воле…  
Хан рассмеялся, легко отталкивая Кирка. Но потом он вдруг передумал и, наклонившись к нему, прошептал на ухо:  
— Придешь ко мне, когда сам будешь хотеть.

***

Случай с Ухурой выбил его из колеи. И с тех пор Кирк старательно избегал Хана. Мысль о том, что на его глазах Хан может наказать еще кого-нибудь, вызывала у него явственные приступы тошноты. Наверное, это и был страх. Кирк даже не знал раньше, что можно так бояться, что можно ненавидеть вставать с постели по утрам, что можно неподвижно просидеть на полу целый час, только потому что знаешь, что Хан сейчас в другом отсеке и сюда точно не зайдет. 

Из этого состояния его вывела случайность. На радарах «Энтерпрайз» вдруг возникла небольшая солнечная система. Четвертая планета в ней обладала явными признаками жизни. Вряд ли она заинтересовала бы Джима раньше, поскольку никаких разумных существ там пока не было. Но когда научный отдел предоставил спектральный анализ, оказалось, что атмосфера на этой планете не предназначена для людей. Содержание большого количества металлов и углекислого газа делало ее ядовитой, что могло убить любого человека в течение суток. 

«Вот туда-то и надо отправить Хана, — решил Кирк. — Каким угодно образом».

Наличие плана немного взбодрило его.

Первым делом он пробрался в техническую часть корабля и вывел из строя несколько систем. Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы быстро починить. Больше времени уйдет на диагностику. Но все это время они должны будут провести в дрейфе, в пределах досягаемости планеты-избавительницы. 

Хан был недоволен остановкой. Он наказал инженеров, приказав им не спать до тех пор, пока не найдется поломка. Кирк мысленно просил прощения перед людьми, которые почти теряли сознание от усталости, но все же Хан не выкинул их в космос, а значит, он не заподозрил диверсии.

Самым сложным в подготовке этой операции для Джима стал поход к Маккою. Боунз, как и прежде, ворчал, что Кирк за собой не следит, что ему не помешало бы обследоваться почаще. Он даже предлагал Джиму пропустить по стаканчику. Только теперь все это воспринималось иначе. Кирк понимал, что в голове у Боунза заложена бомба. И если он скажет ему что-то не то или сделает что-нибудь, то Хан тут же об этом узнает. И расплачиваться за это будет Маккой. Каким образом расплачиваться, Кирк даже думать не хотел.

Просидев полчаса в медотсеке и выслушав все жалобы Маккоя на нехватку персонала, Кирк все же попросил у него нужный препарат.

— Не можешь заснуть? — с участием спросил Маккой.  
— Вроде того. Слишком много хлопот.  
— Точно. Все сейчас зашиваются.

Боунз хлопнул его по плечу и отправился за лекарством.

— Мне тебя не хватает, — сказал Джим тихо, так, чтобы Маккой не услышал его.

***

Хан заметно удивился, когда увидел Кирка рядом со своей каютой.  
— Тебя не дождешься, — проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.  
— И зачем ты меня ждал?  
— Надоело общаться с твоими марионетками. Словно с зомби разговариваю, ей-богу.  
— А. Ты хочешь общения? — уточнил Хан.  
— Что-то вроде того.

Кирк прищурился, прикидывая, не удастся ли ему напасть на Хана прямо здесь и вколоть ему снотворное. Потому что он не чувствовал себя особо готовым для разговоров по душам. Однако Хан был настороже, явно не верил, что Кирк мог заявиться просто так.

— Заходи, — все же разрешил он, открывая дверь своей каюты.

Она была небольшой, даже маленькой, если приглядеться. Пока Кирк осматривал безликие стены, пытаясь найти хоть один признак, что в этой каюте живут, Хан достал для них из репликатора два стакана яблочного сока.

— У меня нет спиртного, — пояснил он, протягивая Кирку один стакан.  
— Если бы мне хотелось выпить, я бы сходил к Боунзу. — Джим с усилием растянул губы в усмешке. 

Хан жестом пригласил Кирка устраиваться в единственном кресле, а сам сел на край постели. Некоторое время они молчали. Хан не заговаривал первым, и Кирк понял, что тот ждет каких-то действий от него.

— Здесь у тебя… пусто.

Хан пожал одним плечом.

— Почему ты не потребовал себе капитанскую каюту? — спросил Кирк.  
— Потому что она принадлежит капитану, — ответил Хан. — Как и кресло на мостике.  
— Я капитан только на словах, — фраза получилось слишком резкой, Джим не планировал начинать перебранку, но не смог сдержать раздражение.  
— Это не навсегда, — мягко сказал Хан.

Кирк уставился на него. Хан поставил свой стакан на пол, плавно потянулся к Джиму и забрал его стакан тоже. 

— Скоро ты станешь таким же, как я, — Хан взял Кирка за руку и потянул его на себя, мягко касаясь губами костяшек пальцев. 

Кирк вцепился другой рукой в подлокотник.

— Что это значит?.. — еле слышно спросил он.  
— Моя кровь. Она изменит тебя, — продолжал Хан. — И тогда ты снова будешь владеть этим кораблем безраздельно. К тебе вернется твое чувство власти. А я буду рядом, потому что мы будем одним целым, одной кровью и одним разумом. — Его голос тек, словно широкая река, обволакивая тяжелыми темными волнами и все больше затягивая в глубину. — Если бы ты обращал внимание, то заметил бы, что люди уже начинают откликаться на твои приказы.  
— Они слушаются меня, потому что я их капитан.  
— Ты просто не пробовал приказывать что-то необычное, — Хан перевернул его кисть и прижался губами к ладони.  
— Нет, — прошептал Кирк.  
— Да, мой капитан, — сказал Хан. Он потянул его на себя, заставляя встать. 

Кирк шагнул к нему на деревянных ногах, и Хан обнял его за талию. 

— Не напрягайся, Джим, — сказал он. — Ты ведь за этим сюда и пришел.  
— Да, — согласился на этот раз Кирк.  
— Ну вот видишь. Не так уж и сложно.  
— Не сложно, — подтвердил Кирк. 

Он выхватил из-за пояса гипошприц и всадил всю дозу Хану в шею.

***

Странно было думать о том, что такая красивая планета могла быть ядовитой. Но Кирк уже чувствовал, что дышать становится труднее. Он раздумывал, не поискать ли каких-нибудь съедобных растений, потому что запас воды он с собой взял, а вот про еду не подумал. И он уже почти решился, но в этот момент рядом с ним пришел в себя Хан.

Он разлепил глаза, прикрывшись ладонью от яркого местного светила, а потом, осознав, что находится не на корабле, резко сел. Увидел Кирка. Посмотрел на высокое зеленоватое небо.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил он.

Кирк протянул ему флягу с водой.

— Попей. Станет полегче.

Хан не обратил на нее внимание. Он поднялся на ноги и увидел внизу склона искореженный шаттл. Кирк наблюдал, как Хан спускается и осматривает машину, но тревоги не испытывал. Для надежности он слил все топливо и взорвал шаттл, так что даже такой гениальный инженер, как Хан, не смог бы его починить. Ни один из них не должен был вернуться на «Энтерпрайз». Поначалу он, конечно, намеревался оставить здесь только Хана и улететь обратно. Но целью его плана изначально был не сам Хан, а его дьявольская способность воздействовать на людей. И раз уж она оказалась заразной…

Хан вернулся минут через двадцать.

— Что ты сделал, Кирк? — грозно спросил он.  
— Просто спасаю свою команду. Ты должен это понимать.  
— Твоя команда умрет, — выплюнул Хан. — Я приказал всем выбрасываться в космос, если они не видят меня дольше десяти часов.  
— Они не смогут, — сказал Кирк. — Я активировал на «Энтерпрайз» протокол охраны «Сон». Согласно плану, усыпляющий газ заполняет все отсеки корабля. Действует двадцать часов. Так что к тому времени, когда они очнутся, мы уже умрем. Да и твой гипноз рассеется. 

Хан некоторое время смотрел на него, а потом сел рядом и рассмеялся. 

— А ты не промах, капитан, — сказал он, наконец.  
— Так будешь пить? — спросил Кирк, снова протягивая ему флягу.

Хан взял ее и сделал три больших глотка. 

Воздух действовал странно. Все больше хотелось спать, конечности постепенно наливались свинцом. Даже разговаривать не хотелось. Казалось, для этого пришлось бы приложить невероятные усилия. 

Кирк иногда посматривал на Хана. Тот наблюдал, как с истечением дня небо постепенно из светло-салатового становилось изумрудным, и казалось, что для него нет зрелища интереснее.

— Я бы пришел к тебе сам, — сказал Кирк.

Хан посмотрел на него. Взгляд у него уже стал осоловевшим.

— До того, как ты начал палить по «Энтерпрайз», — уточнил Кирк. — Где-то после того, как ты рассказал про свою команду. Если бы у нас было время, я бы к тебе пришел сам. Потому что хотел.  
Хан беззлобно ухмыльнулся.

— Я знаю.   
— Ненавидишь меня? — зачем-то спросил Кирк. Ему отчего-то показалось важным выяснить это.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Ты ведь такой же, как я, помнишь? На самого себя злиться невозможно.  
— Я не такой, — вяло запротестовал Кирк.  
— Такой, — уверенно повторил Хан. — Иначе бы ты не умирал тут вместе со мной.

Он потянул его к себе, укладывая на бок, и Кирк поддался. Но целоваться уже не было сил, и они просто соприкасались губами, пока не перестали дышать.


End file.
